Mischievous Icy Hearts
by jenniepearl
Summary: Will Loki save Elsa or is it the other awayv around
1. Prologue

"Conceal don't feel" are the only words little Elsa can say. She is scared of powers ever since she hit Anna in the head.

"Why am i cursed with these powers" "Elsa its time for you to find out which norse god is yours." I hear my father we are given our Norse God.

* * *

"Mother Mother" A little boy shouts. " Someone on Midgard got me for their god."

" Well who is it Loki." My mother Frigga ask before i'm in the room. "She is Princess Elsa of Arendelle." I can hear Thor and his loud self coming down the hall. "I got her sister Princess Anna of Arendelle."


	2. Chapter 1 Prayer

Elsa: P.O.V.

"Loki please help me, I pray to you every night. I'm scared now, my parents are dead what am I suppose to do.I want to help my sister through this but I'm afraid that I'll hurt her. I'm 18 now and I'll become queen in 3 years.I really need someone to help me through this."

* * *

Loki: P.O.V.

"Elsa I will always be here for you. Its just you can't see me because the Allfather forbids it.I will visit you where you can see me I promise."Now Thor is in the room."You are talking to that Midgaidian Princess again aren't you brother." "This doesn't Concern you!" I can here the irritation in my voice.

* * *

Thor: P.O.V.

I can here the irritation in his voice.I began walking out the door. He always talk to that Midgardian. But when he talks to her all of his mischievous voice is gone. I believe he might love her. But how can he love someone he never met. "Son what bothers you." My fathers voice just caught me off guard. "Nothing" My Voice is shaky."I can tell when my son is lying to me, so what is it." His voice is Stern. " I believe Loki is in love with a Midgardian." "Say what!" I can hear the Anger in his voice." No Son of mine will be in love with a Midgardian!"

* * *

Loki:P.O.V.

I can hear my Father yelling. The doors to my room flies father comes in yelling. "How can you love a midgardian!" I lift one of my eyebrows. "I don't understand father." "You love that midgardian you always talk to." "How do you know about her." Why does my voice sound sad. I don't love her well at least i don't think i do. " I don't love!" I can hear the anger in my voice. All these mix feelings are killing me. I stand up and I began running. I fount my self at the Library.


	3. Chapter 2 night before coronation

Elsa: P.O.V.

"Conceal don't feel" My room is completely is my coronation day and people are going to be everywhere."Conceal don't feel! Conceal don't feel!" Someone knocks on my door. "M'am are you okay." It was one of my close servants that knew about my powers. "Yes I'm Fine thanks." "Loki,I could use your help,but you are never here for me. So here by invite you to my you don't show or prove that you are real, i will forever disbelieve in you." I look around my room and i at my desk a pencil is being lifted and it began writing.

* * *

Loki:P.O.V.

I can't take it anymore. I can't stand see her like this.I start reaching for the pencil on her desk.I start writing to her. Elsa I'm here, I have always been here for you and i will always be here for you. Even if you can't see me. If i can slip away tomorrow i will be at you coronation. I put the pencil downed and left.

* * *

Elsa:P.O.V.

The pencil dropped. "But how am i suppose to know if its you." But it was to late he is gone. I can't believe he was here in my room. Why didn't he show his self. Well tomorrow is a big day and I don't need to get emotional. " Conceal don't feel." I shut my eyes.

* * *

Loki:P.O.V.

What did i just do. I could get in so much trouble for that who I am im the God of Mischief im suppose to do stupid things."What father doesn't know wont hurt him."I jumped in the hair when i hear the voice. "Why jump my son." "I wasn't expecting company mother that is why."She looks happy for some reason. "You are not mad at me for showing the midgardain that i was here and real." No my son you made me proud." I can see a smile breaking out upon her face. "You did what was best for the Midgardian. I could never be mad at you my son." "Thanks mother" I can't believe she isn't mad."Now get some rest you have a big day tomorrow." She is always smiling and i never know why. Is really going to let me go. The thought was in my head for what seemed like hours until i fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Coronation Day

p style="text-align: center;"Elsa P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;"It's coronation day. I'm so nervous. I put my hair in a ponytail. Then I braid my hair with a blue I put it in a bun. I slipped into my coronation dress.I then put on my Gloves that match my dress. Then I walked to the door. I take a deep breathe before opening them. I open the door and yell "Tell the guards to open up the gate!" I walk to the balcony i see Anna already outside meeting people. She as never been the shy type. Oh I miss her./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Loki P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Mother will Heimdall let me go with out telling father." I'm so excited and worried at the same time. "It was Heimdall Idea that you go today my son." Why would he want me to go. "Mother How do I look." " You look like a King my son." I hide my smile. Today is the day I officially meet Queen Elsa./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elsa P.O.V. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm so nervous everybody is watching me. Its like they are waiting for me to mess up.I reach for the items which my father held once. "Majesty your gloves." I take a deep breathe and remove my gloves. I pick up the items and turn around. Conceal don't feel, Don't let the curse show. I glance down and see ice forming on the items. I hear the Pope so "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I quickly put the items back on the pillow and slip my gloves back on./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hi" I look at Anna. "Hi me?" I laugh i couldn't help myself "Oh Hi." I look at her. " You look Beautiful." " You look more beautiful. "Thank you" We both where smiling now. "Majesty the Duke of Welston and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The Duke starts to speak. " As your closes partner in trade its only fit I ask for a dance." "Thanks but I don't dance but my sister does." Anna Duke grabbed Anna and took her to the Dance floor. I glance toward Hans to only see him staring at me. "May I say you're gorgeous." A smile came upon his face. He was scaring me. "Thanks." Anna finally came back but she didn't stat long before Hans asked her to dance and of course she said yes. I wonder if Loki his here. What if doesn't show up. I look up and there stands a tall man with short black hair. He has emerald green eyes. We both just stand there neither one of us breaking our gaze."Oh sorry you Majesty I shouldn't stare." He Broke the gaze. With a smile " It is okay. "May I have this dance you Majesty?" There is something mischievous about his eyes. "Only If you tell me who you are." There is something about him that makes me happy./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Loki P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;""I am Loki of Asgard." "Loki?" she was surprised to see me. She begins rubbing her hands, I can tell that she is nervous and doesn't know what to say. Finally she speaks "Loki is that really you?" I look at her with a smile."Yes it is me I told you i was coming didn't I." I reach for her hand, expecting her to pull it back but she doesn't. I can tell she trusts me. We walk to the dance floor. We begin dancing. "Elsa?" " Yes Loki?" " I'm sorry and no matter what I will always be here for you. I can't look into her eyes because all i can see is sadness and hurt. She looks up at me. "Promise?" With a smile on my face "I promise you." The dance is over and she returns to her position./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Elsa P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I return to my position. To see Anna was dancing with the Duke walks up holding one of her feet./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Are you okay?" I ask her. She busted out in laughter. "Yes I'm fine But men in heels geez." I can't help but laugh. She looks at me."This is so much fun, I wish i could be like this all the time?" I look at her "Me too."My grin slowly disappears. "But it can't." She reaches for me." why not?" "It just can't." I begin walking off. "What did I ever do to you." "Enough Anna." She reaches for me and grabs my glove. There are tears in both of ours eyes. I turn away and begin walking." Why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!" I swung around "Enough!" Ice went everywhere. I hear people yelling monster. Loki where are you i need you. I reach for the door knob and begin twisting it and when the door open i began running. I ran to the forge. I can hear Anna yelling Elsa and she was getting closer. I look at the water and placed my foot on the water and it began to freeze. I began running across the water. Loki please here my prayer i need you where are you?. You told me you would always be here for me. Where are you when i need you most.I can feel tears running down my face./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSorry it took so long I thought I had it already uploaded/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 4 Let it go

p style="text-align: center;"Loki P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Elsa!" Why did I let her get out of my sight,I know better than to do that. The forge is frozen and on top of that it's snowing in the middle of summer. It as to be Elsa. "Elsa what have you done? " I whisper lightly. What am I doing I should be going after her. I start running. Okay where would she go she as never been outside the castle walls. Think Loki where would you go... The North Mountain./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I come up to the mountain I look and see a someone walking up the as to be Elsa. "Elsa!" She turns around. I can see fear and happiness in her happiness could bring happiness to her with all that just started running toward me. She wrapped her arms around me for comfort but I'm god I shouldn't be doing this. I take my arms and embrace her. I reach and place my fingertips under chin and make her look up at me. I lean forward and place a kiss on her forehead. "El" But before I can finish. She says "You know what Loki." I raise one of my eyebrows. She chuckles and says "I just need to Let it go." And before I can say anything she is running up the north mountain singing ,dancing and using her ice comes to a canyon , which doesn't stop her. She just builds a stair case and continues. I stand at the bottom of the stair case looking at what she had done, It was gorgeous. "What are waiting for come up here." I didn't deny her request. "Watch this." With a smile on her face she stomps her foot and huge snowflake forms under it. She moves her hands upward and we begin to come off the ground. She builds walls of ice. The she makes a ice chandelier that is Amazing."Elsa we need to go back." She turns to me and take her crown off her head "I'm never going back the past is in the past." She throws her crown and takes her hair out of the bun and now its a she turns her coronation dress into a baby blue dress.I walk over and pick up her crown. "Elsa you really need to go back to Arendelle. Anna is out there right now looking for you." "Loki please not now I just want to be me and free."She had a slight simile on her face. "Yes Elsa you are free but also alone." "I'm not alone you are here." I couldn't help but smile."Yes I'm here but i can't stay forever." "Loki Please just stay with me tonight or if Anna is truly coming stay with me until then." "Elsa." "Loki Please just until then." I can see the desperation in her eyes. "Fine until Anna finds you." She was smiling ear to ear. She created Two beds made of snow. She grabbed mine hand and took me to the bed and set me sits besides me and hugs me. "Thanks for everything Loki. I truly believe that you will be with me until the end." She yawns. "Well i'm beat." She gets up and walks to her bed and lays down and eventually falls asleep. I whisper to her " Yes I will be with until the End and I also Love you." I close my eyes and went to sleep./p 


	6. Chapter 5 The Accident

p style="text-align: left;"Elsa P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I jump out of bed. Where am I? Then bam it all comes to me. I'm alone on the north mountain. Wait I'm not alone Loki is here. I turn to see him still asleep.I sit down on my bed. He looks so peaceful when he asleep.I hear knocking on the door down stairs. I stand up and look towards Loki to make sure it didn't wake him up.I start walking down the stair. I get to the bottom and see Anna walking around and looking at the design in the castle. "Elsa wow you look different." She still just her joyful self. "Anna why are you here, you should be back in Arendelle. I'm trying not to seem happy to see her so maybe she'll leave."No Elsa both of us should be back in Arendelle." She is smiling now. "No Anna I belong here alone, where i can be myself and wont hurt anybody." "Bout that..." She is cut off from somebody saying 60. "Who is that?" A little snowman walks through the door."This is Olaf he like the one we built as kids." He alive how is that possible."We where so close then we can be like that again." She start slowly walking up the stairs. As I'm about to say yes that terrible moment when i first hit Anna with my power come to mind. "No it can't." I turn around and start walking back up the stairs. "Elsa please don't shut me out again. Now I understand." I start running up the stairs even faster. "Elsa please come home you don't have to live in fear." I make to the top floor where me and Loki stayed to see hm not could have he gone."Anna please go back home where life awaits go and open up the stay away and you'll be save from me." "Actually we not." She looked afraid to tell me. "What do you mean!?" She rubes her hands in a nervous way. "Arendelle is in deep deep deep deep snow." "what!" Is that why Loki said I needed to go back to Arendelle. Anna is stilling rubbing her hands together."You Kind of set off an internal winter everywhere." No how could have I done that.I start a little storm in the room. Why is Loki always gone when I need him most.I can here Anna yelling. Elsa please we can figure this out together."Anna please you'll only make it worst.I can't be so much fear. I'm rubbing my hands through me hair. I hear Anna say "Don't panic, We'll make the sun shine bright." "Anna your not safe here!"Anna is still yelling things. "we can fix things together!" "I can't!" I just let it go./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Loki P.O.V./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I undo my spell and run and push Anna out of the way. Bam ice hits Anna is turns is frighten. I'm still laying on the ground. My chest is hurting. But how could a mortal power hurt me? I am a god."Loki?" Elsa starts walking toward me. "What?" Your Hair Loki." "What about it Elsa?" Anna is staring at us in disbelieve. "Elsa how do you know him and where did he come from?" Elsa looks at Anna and takes a deep breather. "Not now Anna." "Loki you hair is turning white.." She looked upset. She blames herslf i can tell she does. I grab her hand. "Elsa its not your fault." She about to say something when a tall blonde guy walks in. "Anna are you okay?" "I'm fine Kristoff." He starts walking toward me. "You have a serious problem." I look at him in curiosity. "I've seen something like this before your life could be in danger." I still look at him like he's and Idiot. What do midgardians know about magic.I look at Elsa she is frightened to death. Anna looks at Kristoff well I guess that's is name. "Kristoff who knows about this kind of things." With a simile on his face he starts to speak. "My family." Anna smiles. "Are you talking about the Love experts." How in the Hell is some "love experts suppose to help me bout ice. I'm surrounded by idiots. I look at Elsa, she doesn't know what to say. "Anna?" "Yes Elsa?" "Can we trust him?" "Yes" Elsa walks over to me and helps me up. "We are going to go see these "love experts"." /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	7. Chapter 6 Trolls

"Anna P.O.V./p  
"We arrived at a hot springs. Which is unusual consider what the weather is like everywhere else.I look back at Elsa and Loki, they look so happy together. There something about them to and I just can't put my tongue on it. Kristoff walks up to some boulders and starts to talk to one of them.I turn to see Loki face with an expression that he is surrounded by idiots. But there is also something not right about him, he seems like on of those people that are always up to no walks up to me," He's crazy, I'll distract him while you guys run ..." I just stand starts talking to one of the boulders. "Why aren't you guys running."Elsa,Loki and I start backing up,When the boulders start to move . They are trolls? They all start yelling "Kristoff is home." "They're trolls!" I said that to loud before I could do anything one of them grabs me and the other ones shout "He brought a girl home!." I look toward Elsa to see her laughing which I haven't seen in a long time.

Elsa P.O.V.  
"They grab Anna and start singing and dancing. I can't help but giggle.I look toward Loki to see him slightly smiling but he is thinking about something. I start to look away from him before he caught me but it was to late. We lock gazes, I want to pull away but there something keeping me from looking Esmerld green eyes have slight sparkle to is also something mischievous about them gazes are still locked and I can tell he is keeping something from me but I don't know what it is.I am finally able to break his gaze. The trolls are still singing and it looks like they are about to wed Anna and Kristoff. I catch at the corner of my eye Loki's hand reaching for mine. But before he could reach it,I snatch it back and at the same time he felled. "LOKI!" he's hair turns even more white. One of the trolls, whom looks like he is the elder and leaser, walks toward Loki. "There is dark magic here." I just shiver at the sound of that.I watch the troll carfully. He grabs Loki's hands "Loki there is ice in your heart... put there by Elsa and you can be only saved by an act of true love." No no no this can't be happening. "What?" Thats all I can say. The one person I can trust,I hurt. The two of the trolls look at each other."Maybe a true love kiss could do it." Loki looks sad like he loves somebody but knows they don't love him back. Loki starts to shiver. I can't take this, I turn around and begin running. I'm a monster,I hurt anybody that gets close to me. First Anna now Loki. I can't do this. I have no idea where I'm going. I'm just going to keep running. Why me?, why am I cursed with the powers? I'm going to live in a kingdom of isolation but I cant go back to my ice castle. "Monster!" "span style="font-size: 12px;"Loki there is ice in your heart... put there by Elsa and you can be only saved by an act of true love." That all I can hear echoing in my head

Loki P.O.V.

"Loki there is ice in your heart... put there by Elsa and you can be only saved by an act of true love." What how is that possible. The only person I love is Elsa and I know she doesn't feel the same about me.I begin shivering. I don't have much time. Elsa begins to run. "We have to go after her." I'm to cold to move. Anna looks at me."Yes we have to. Kristoff are you coming?" He turns around and shakes his head yes. "Loki get on sven you can barely can walk you and Anna go after her I'll catch up later. Anna leans over and places a kiss on Kristoff's cheek. He blushes bad. Anna and I laugh.I start getting to Sven. I hold out my hand to help Anna grabs my hand and stick one foot in Kristoff'd hand and pushes her up. "Come on Sven let go." I can't believe I'm talking to a reindeer that acts like a dog.

Elsa P.O.V.

I arrive a the forge. Wait no they will hang me if the catch me here. All that I can see in my mind is Loki. I see him happy with a family. I can't tell who the woman is but there is a child running around. He looks so happy. This though brings me joy but then it disappears and is replaced by him on the forge frozen solid. I did that to him. Why do I even care about him this much I barely know him. No I can't, yes you can. Why am I arguying with my self. That connection between us two at the hot springs. I was because I love him. But I don't think he loves me back. Why does everything have to be so complicated. Snow begind flying around because I'm scared and worried and I can't control my powers what am I suppose to do.

Loki P.O.V.  
"I look toward Arendelle and see a storm forming it as to be Elsa. "Lets go Sven." Anna wraps her arms around me to keep from falling begins Running as fast as he can. Elsa please calm down you can do this. I should have never came to Arendelle. If would'nt have came none of this would have happened. We reach the forge and the storm as picked up more. And the boats on the forge is breaking the ice. Ice cracks under us and it breaks sven kicks us a cross the water to the other side. But he falls into the water. "Sven!" Anna yells. We both stand there and wait Tears begin to form in Anna eyes then Sven head pops out of the water and he gets on a piece of ice. "Good boy Sven. I say under my breathe. I look at my hands they are bllue and are turning into ice./p


	8. Chapter 7 I Love You Final

Elsa P.O.V.

I'm so confused I don't know where to go. I can't see anything from the storm I created. I created this I'm a monster. "Elsa!" I hear someone scream. I don't bother to see who it is. " You can't run from this." I turn and see a White hair old man. He looks like Odin the god in our books. "Elsa I'm Odin Loki's father. "Just take care of Loki and watch over Anna for me." I start turning around. " Loki is Frozen and Anna is dead because of you." "No." "Loki froze before he could fine his true love and Anna froze to death because of this storm.. You!" No no. Tears begin forming in my eyes. I fall to the I'm a monster. The only two people I care about are dead. Why me. I'm crying so hard I can't even see. And they are freezing before they hit the ground.

Loki's P.O.V.

I see Elsa and there is somebody there with her. The storm as stop now as she falls to the ground. She cradling her face. I believe she is crying. Now that the storm I can see who it is.. Its Odin. What is he doing not suppose to know about me being fails Heimdall tells father everything. I shouldn't have trusted him. "Elsa!" But its useless she can't here anything.I can barely walk now. I'm almost draws his sword. No he wouldn't do this. He could call disturbance between all Nine Realms.I run toward Elsa. I step in front of her. This is my end. My hand freezes as the blade hits it.

Elsa P.O.V.

I turn and see Loki frozen and Odin laying on the ground a few feet away. I cuff my hands around his face. "No Loki." "I'm sorry this is all my fault." I wrap my arms around him and embrace him.

Anna P.O.V.

Loki runs towards Elsa. And I see why. The man start slinging his sword down toward Elsa. "Elsa No!" I start running. Loki stand in front of Elsa. Has the sword reaches his hand his hand turns into ice then it covers his whole body. Then his last breathe of air slips out between his frozen lips. Elsa turns around and sees him and begins crying even harder. I believe she loves him. She has never cried like that since the death of our parents. If she loves him she doesn't know that she does. I lean toward Olaf."How much do you know about love? Do you think Elsa might Love him but doesn't know." Olaf looks up at me . "I don't know much about love but The way they where staring at each other at the hot springs I believe it is nudges me, I look at him. Then he points towards Loki, whom now is unfreezing. Olaf gets all excited. Loki is finally completely thawed. I guess Elsa felt him relaxed because her tear of sadness turn into Tears of joy. She embraces him in a hug.

Loki P.O.V.

I'm back.. I look down and see Elsa wrapped around me. She looks up and embraces me in a hug. I wrap my arms around her, come one tell her. No I can't. Why am I arguying with myself."You sacrificed yourself for me.? She pulls away from me.I look into her eyes "Of course I love you." She doesn't react at all. "Love will thaw." I look at her "Love will thaw a frozen heart." She waves her arms in the air and the ice around us begins to a ship begins to rise from under us. She brings all of the snow and ice to the sky that forms a snowflake then disappears. She turns around and wraps her arms around me. She leans close to my ear. "And I love you." She starts pulling away but I put one hand on her chin and the other around her hip I lean in. Our lips are about to touch when I feel someone grab my neck and pull me back it is Odin. "Heimdall now!" We arrive in Asgard. "Father!" "Loki you can never see her again and you are forbidden to go back to Midgard." "Why, what because I finally found someone that I loved." "No Loki you left with out my permisson and those mortals are below us." "But father.." tears form in my eyes. "No buts Loki."

Elsa P.O.V.

He's gone. One of the people I love snatched away from again. "Loki if you can hear me I love you and I will always be yours.


	9. Thanks

**Thanks you guys for sticking around and reading this. I know the ending sucked so I decided to make a bring in the God Of Mischief we all know and Love. **


End file.
